In a cable television (TV) system, content associated with broadcast channels can be delivered to a user device (e.g., a set-top box) via a coax or fiber cable. A user can preview and switch channels in less than 1 second since the coax or fiber has transmitted data for multiple channels to the user device. When switching channels, the STB may only need to access and de-encrypt a selected channel.
Alternatively, broadcast content can be delivered via Internet protocol (IP) networks in an IP TV system. In the IP TV system, because of limited bandwidth of the IP network, all channels may not be transmitted to the user device. When user selects to access (e.g., view or preview) content associated with a channel, the user device may generate a request to a content server to receive the content for the selected channel. Such requests and responses may take more than one second and cause a substantial delay when the user selects to access the selected content.